He always comes back
by JackxAngelica4eva
Summary: Basically my take on what i think should happen after On Stranger Tides :D This is my first FanFc so tell me what you think! :)
1. I have to go back

I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean or Captain Jack Sparrow (only i wish i did) or anything relating to them :( and ya :D

* * *

**Angelica's POV**

Angelica watched as he made his way further out in the water, "Jack!" she screamed over and over again, "¡Hijo de puta! ¿por qué siempre me haces esto?" she screamed. She knew that cursing at him in Spanish would do no good, it never did but none the less she still did. "Desgraciado!" she muttered to herself. He was becoming a smaller and smaller dot in the distance until she could no longer see him. "Jack..." she said sadly flopping to the ground. "He'll come back." She said to herself. "He always comes back..."

**Jack's POV**

**"**As do I, always had, always will." Had he actually said that? Did he mean it? Of course he didn't he was Captain Jack Sparrow! So why was it that as he was rowing away he felt as though he wanted to go back? And WHY was his compass not working? For the past week it had been pointing in the same darn direction. Rumrunner's island. That was _not_ what he wanted most _she _was not what he wanted most. Or was she? He decided to see what would happen if he _did_ go back. "Mr. Gibbs!" he yelled to his first mate sleeping on the deck of the ship – they had been able to get the Black Pearl out of the bottle and it had been much easier than he had thought, all they had to do was open the bottle into the ocean.. simple easy to remember!- "Aye Captain!" Gibbs said jumping to his feet before his long term friend and Captain – Gibbs and Jack had met after Barbossa had marooned Jack on that beach years before. He had past been a part of the British navy but decided that piracy was more for him than prancing around in a wig all the time. He had helped Jack through the years to get the _Pearl_ back countless times from Barbossa and he had been Jack loyal first mate all along. – "Mr. Gibbs! We have our heading!" Jack announced proudly. "Finally. But may I ask were to?" He questioned looking quite confused, The captain had been pacing the mast for the past 5 days back and forth back and forth with no sign of a heading and now suddenly boom! – "Ah! Yes, Rumrunner's Island!" Jack stated promptly, walking away. "But Captain, is that not the island that you left a Miss. Angelica Teach not long ago?" "Aye, and now I've decided to go back for her." Jack said again turning to walk towards the wheel. "Ah so you _do_ have feelings for her?" Gibbs questioned testing. "I do not! I may have had _stirrings_ for her in the past but I do recall finalizing the fact that I do _not _have _feelings_ for her!" Jack said and sent Gibbs on his way.

* * *

sooooo what do ya think? should i continue?


	2. I've got feel-stirrings for her

**Thanks everyone for your reviews! Once again i still don't own Pirates of the Caribbean even though i wish i owned Jack (but don't we all) ;P hope you guys like this second chapter! :D**

* * *

**Jack's POV**

As the_ Pearl _got closer to the island he could see the outline of her body lying in the sand under a palm tree, he couldn't believe that he had actually left her here, sure he knew she was strong enough to make it through a few weeks here without food but still he didn't feel quite right about it. Besides, she was the only women he had ever had feel-stirrings for he had _stirrings _for her _not _feelings. As he rowed closer towards the island he saw more clearly that she was lying in quite an awkward position, that couldn't be comfortable! Jack sauntered over in her direction, "miss me?" he said deciding to make his presence known. When he got no sign of reaction from the women lying in the sand he got worried. He _knew _he shouldn't have left her here, alone on an island - sure she was strong enough to stay on the island for a few weeks without much of a problem, besides she supposedly was "Blackbeard's daughter" and the strongest women Jack had ever met – but it had only been a week, she couldn't be having problems already. He decided to take action, scooping her up into his arms he noticed how unusually warm she was, sure it was hot outside in the sun but all she had on was a pair of thin black trousers and a thin white billowing shirt, laying her down gently in his rowboat he went back for her affects. Getting back onto the pearl was interesting in more than a few ways, one a storm had picked up and a strong one too, "_good thing I got to her when I did_" Jack thought to himself "_she's a strong women but she would never have survived this alone on that island."_, and to add to the whole fiasco, Gibbs was at him asking questions that were not making any sense at all. - As usual - None the less he finally did get Angelica up and into his cabin. Gently setting her down on his bed he started to walk away from her sleeping body when he heard her stirring, "Jack?" Angelica questioned quietly. "Aye luv?" he answered walking back towards her. "If this is a dream I won't question why you're here...if It's not..." she started "this time luv, it's _not _a dream, I'm here." Jack said sitting down on his bed. Angelica sat straight up glaring over to where Jack was sitting. "How dare you leave me on that island stranded without any way to get off and after murdering my father!" She shouted, " once again, I only helped Blackbeard do what any father would have done." Jack stated defensively. "and if I may add I also save your life luv don't forget that." He added smirking. "May I ask whose ship this is that you have 'commandeered' _this_ time?" Angelica questioned. "For your information luv this is _my _ship the _Pearl. _Surprised? Didn't think I would be able to get it out of the bottle eh?" Jack inquired. "oh I'm not surprised Jack you're smart but you like to make things complicated." Angelica pointed out. "That is not a compliment! Now if you don't mind I must be getting back to me ship." Jack stated lightly turning away and walking towards the door. Stopping midway remembering how unusually warm Angelica was when he picked her up on the island he added "Might I mention you are incredibly warm? Are you sure you're alright?" "I'm fine Jack just go." Angelica said smiling to herself and lying back down. "Jack" She added, sitting back up "Thank you." He pretended he didn't hear her and walked out the door. _She has no idea what kind of affect she has on me... _he thought to himself making his way on deck.

**Angelica's POV**

She knew she should have lashed out at him. Once again she had opened herself up to him and that would just make it all the more harder to leave him, or make it harder to get over him once he left her...again. This was the second time in no less than two weeks that she had done this. Thrown away her dignity she had done this just a week ago.

**Flashback**

"Angelica don't it's poisoned!" Jack yells mentally panicking Angelica being one to not listen to anyone but herself attempts to take the sword out of her father's chest, she was successful however in the process she had sliced her hand, it stung. "I'm not such the fool to take on Blackbeard without a little...venomous advantage." Barbossa said Angelica panicked, no this couldn't be happening this was supposed to be easy, she was supposed to kill the one legged man give her father eternal life with the help of Jack then go back to the way things used to be. To get her dignity back, the dignity that had been disintegrating quickly ever since her and Jack had reunited. But in one word she threw it out, threw out her dignity as an independent woman who could stand on her own two feet. The one word that belonged to the person who had corrupted her, used her but he was also the man that she had ever and would ever love. "Jack!" she cried desperately.

**End Flashback**

She didn't realize at that point how much emotion could pour out of one word. In that single word she had shown her true feelings, she loved him, more than anything else. He got on her very last nerve but that's what made him Jack. He made everyone hate him but at the same time love and respect him. She had almost fallen asleep when all of a sudden she heard a riot break out on deck.

* * *

**Sooo what did you guys think? still like it? :) hate it? :( let me know! :D**


	3. Barbossa returns

**Hi peoples! sorry I haven't updated in a while I've been trying to decode what to do next with this story :P but don't worry I'm already working on the fourth chapter now so it shouldn't take tooo long for me to update again :D**

* * *

**Jack's POV**

As Jack walked towards the helm he started going over what had just happened. He had gone back for Angelica, the only woman he truly loved. No! He did not _love _her he had _stirrings _for her...sometimes...it pained him to think of it but he was truly starting to believe that he was turning into a different man. One who would rather go back for the woman he loved rather than pillage and plunder till his heart content. He was the infamous Captain Jack Sparrow! Defeater of Davy Jones himself, - technically Will had stabbed his heart but he had helped Will do that. – discoverer of the fabled _Fountain of Youth_, Pirate Lord of the Caribbean and son, of the keeper of the code, he was _not _the type of pirate to fall in love and live happily ever after, _that_ was Will Turner.. _Captain _Will Turner. As Jack was thinking through all of this he was oblivious to the fact that Gibbs was trying to get his attention. "err Capt'n?" Gibbs said attempting to get Jack Sparrow's attention away from whatever it was he was pondering over now. "Capt'n?" Gibbs said slightly poking at Jack's arm drawing the Captain's attention away from his thoughts. "How many times have I told you Gibbs, not to interrupt me when I am trying to think?" Jack questioned somewhat angrily. "Sorry Jack, just though you ought to know there be a ship coming over the horizon." Gibbs told him carefully, not sure as to what Jack would do. Jack looked into the horizon and there was indeed a ship approaching at a fast pace, a ship, with crimson-red sails. "Bugger!" Jack muttered "All hands on deck! Haul on the main brace, make ready the guns!" Jack yelled towards the crew, shouting orders to whomever he passed making his way to the helm. "and Gibbs, go to my quarters and make sure Angelica is all right, if she is feeling right, to your standards, she may fight given the opportunity." Jack said urgently, he knew Barbossa would want a fight, and he would need all the help he could get. "Aye, Capt'n." Gibbs replied hurrying towards the Captains quarters.

**Angelica's POV**

She could hear Jack yelling not long after he left the room, sitting up quickly she started re-lacing her corset. She looked up as she heard a knock on the door, _well it can't be Jack, he never knocks. _Opening the door she saw Jack's friend Joshamee Gibbs, "What's going on?" Angelica demanded letting her fiery temper get the best of her. "Hopefully not much to worry about Miss, a ships been spotted and Jack's sure it's Barbossa." Gibbs answered, "Barbossa?" She questioned "as in the one legged man? The man who killed my father?" she added pushing past Gibbs who had been standing in the doorway. Running up on deck she could see her father's ship, _The Queen Anne's Revenge _not far from _The Pearl. _"Angelica please, for your own good I would feel much more better if you went back to my cabin and lay down for a bit." Jack said coming up behind her. "And what, throw out the chance to get revenge on the man who killed my father?" Angelica shouted spinning around to face Jack "I thought you said _I_ killed your father, not that I object to you placing the blame on someone else. " Jack said smirking. "Capt'n The ship is getting closer, orders?" Gibbs said interrupting Jack and Angelica's conversation just in time. "ah, yes! Await orders do not do _anything_ until I say savvy? Jack said walking back towards the helm "All hands battle stations, prepare to board!" Jack shouted to the crew. Angelica followed him to the helm and waited for the ship to come into reach.

**Barossa's POV**

_Ah, Jack Sparrow I see you've gotten The Black Pearl back yet again eh? Well you can have her, as for the rest of the fleet of ships you've taken from me, they're mine! _

**Jack's POV**

"Ah, Hector, been too long, what have I done this time to receive such an unexpected visit?" Jack asked walking towards him. "Jack, you know me all too well, I am indeed searching for something, something that was taken from me ship, perhaps you know of them?" Barbossa said limping across the deck. He sensed that something was off about Jack but couldn't quite put his finger on it." "Oh?" Jack asked knowing exactly what Barbossa was talking about. "Ships, particularly ones in bottles. A whole fleet to be exact. Perhaps you could provide me with a heading towards where those ships may be?" Barbossa questioned coming closer to where Jack was standing. "Ah the ships, well before I go on just handing them over I may have one or two conditions." Jack started deciding that this would be a good time to get some negotiating in. "firstly, _if _we find them I get 50% of the plunder accumulated from the fleet. Savvy?" "15!" argued Barbossa "45" "20" "35" Jack said finally "and I'll buy you that hat I promised, a really big one. Secondly, under no circumstances shall you bring any harm to Angelica nor myself. So, do we have an accord?" Jack said pleased that his negotiating seemed to work once again. "Your conditions are steep but I don't see why they can't be met...agreed." Barbossa finalized shaking hands with Jack.

* * *

"now where's my heading?" "Ah yes a heading. Set sail...in a...general...that way direction!" Jack said pointing directly towards Angelica. "Errr never mind..." Jack said realizing where he was pointing to. Looking back down to his compass he started shaking it. _I know what I want, I know what I want! _"Bugger! It's broken." He said promptly tossing the compass to Gibbs."Jack Sparrow! Never did I think I'd see the day!" Barbossa exclaimed clapping Jack on the back. "It's _Captain _Jack Sparrow if you please." Jack said somewhat annoyed. "and, I don't know what you're talking about." Jack added walking away. "Jack, Jack! Follow me." Barbossa said leading him below deck. "You're in charge." Jack said passing Gibbs, "and _you_ need to be going back to bed." He told Angelica catching her before she passed out. "are you _sure _you're alright luv?" Jack asked draping her arm around his shoulder and wrapping his arm around her waist to hold her up, while leading her back to his quarters. "I'm fine Jack, really." Angelica stated trying to stand up herself but failing. "No, no you're not." He answered plainly "Hector" Jack said turning towards Barbossa, "as much as I would love to continue our little chat I've got other matters to discuss, perhaps we can continue this conversation tomorrow?" Jack said walking away.

* * *

**soooo what do u guys think? also feel free to PM me anything you might like to see happen and i just MIGHT put it in :D and once again reviews make me happy! and also tell me that people actually ARE reading this story and I'm not writing a terrible story that nobody likes ;)**


	4. A little update :)

hiya peoples i am sooooo sorry that i havent updated yet i DID have the next chapter up and typed but the my laptop wiped itself and i had to save up to get a new one :( so now i FINALLY have a new laptop but i now have to rewrite the chapter i am hopeing to finish it soon so that i dont keep you guys waiting too much longer :) so no i have NOT abandoned this story and YES i will update soon


End file.
